candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Research Reef
- | characters = Olivia | champion = Shark Scholar | new = Quadrant and in the same level and in the same level in Combination orders involving special candies that are impossible to create on the board. | released = | difficulty = Extremely Hard | previous = Shaky Shire | previous2 = Shaky-Shire.png | next = Treacle Retreat | next2 = Treacle-Retreat.png }} Story Olivia wants to study about sharks, but she is afraid to take a look at the drawn shark closely. Tiffi gives her a shark hat, so she can blend in safely. New things *Level 2091 is the first moves level to be a quadrant level. *Coconut wheels and extra time cannons appear in the same level for the first time in level 2094. *Coconut wheels and lucky candies appear in the same level for the first time in level 2098. *Magic mixers that can spawn marmalade appear in mixed levels for the first time in level 2102. *Combination orders involving special candies that are impossible to create on the board (striped + striped, wrapped + wrapped, and colour bomb + colour bomb combinations) appear in level 2103. Levels Research Reef is an extremely hard episode. It contains five somewhat hard-hard levels: 2092, 2097, 2100, 2101 and 2102, four very hard levels: 2093, 2099, 2104 and 2105, and three extremely hard levels: 2095, 2098 and 2103. Level 2096 is also extremely hard on mobile due to the different mechanics. Overall, this episode is slightly harder than the previous episode, Shaky Shire. | medium = 1 | somewhat hard = 3 | hard = 2 | very hard = 4 | extremely hard = | nearly impossible = 0 | variable = 0 }} Gallery Story= EP141 Story.png|Episode story |-| Levels= Level 2091 Reality.png|Level 2091 - |link=Level 2091 Level 2092 Reality.png|Level 2092 - |link=Level 2092 Level 2093 Reality.png|Level 2093 - |link=Level 2093 Level 2094.png|Level 2094 - |link=Level 2094 Level 2095.png|Level 2095 - |link=Level 2095 Level 2096.png|Level 2096 - |link=Level 2096 Level 2097.png|Level 2097 - |link=Level 2097 Level 2098 Reality.png|Level 2098 - |link=Level 2098 Level 2099 Reality.png|Level 2099 - |link=Level 2099 Level 2100 Reality.png|Level 2100 - |link=Level 2100 Level 2101 Reality.png|Level 2101 - |link=Level 2101 Level 2102 Reality.png|Level 2102 - |link=Level 2102 Level 2103 Reality.png|Level 2103 - |link=Level 2103 Level 2104 Reality.png|Level 2104 - |link=Level 2104 Level 2105 Reality.png|Level 2105 - |link=Level 2105 |-| Champion title= Shark Scholar.png|Champion title|link=Shark Scholar Episode 141 completed! (Mobile).png|Episode 141 completed! (Mobile) |-| Icon= Researchreef.png|Episode icon Trivia *The episode story was originally supposed to appear in the 138th episode Tricky Tracks, but it was changed for some reasons. **This is most likely due to the demand of season themed episodes. *The episode name shares its last word with Butter Rum Reef. *This episode breaks the trend of having nearly impossible levels. *Currently, this is the sixth episode in a row that has a difficulty of extremely hard and above. *This episode contains a part of a hell's cluster (Levels 2097-2110) Category:World Thirty-Seven Category:World finales Category:Episodes released in 2016